1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the marriage or mating seam of a multi-section manufactured home, mobile home, or trailer coach, and more specifically to an adjustable truss for application in situ for supporting the mating seam.
2. Description of the Related Art
The maximum width of a manufactured home is typically restricted to the maximum width allowable for common transport on public highways. Consequently, two or more manufactured home sections often are transported separately and then joined to form a wider, larger manufactured home. A larger manufactured home may be called a "multi-section", or a "double-wide" or a "triple-wide", as appropriate.
The floor juncture of the two sections is called a mating seam or a marriage seam. Conventionally, the floors adjacent the mating seam are only directly supported by the cantilevered ends of traverse floor joists, such that the seam is wavy and/or floors on either side of the seam do not align to form a flat surface. Of course, such results are undesirable.
A section for a multi-section manufactured home typically includes one or more longitudinal main I-beams which support a plurality of transverse floor joists which directly support the floor and the wall structure including wall studs. A plurality of spaced support piers support the main beams.
Conventionally, the mating seam has been supported, if at all, by vertical perimeter jacks disposed between the ground and the outer end of the joists. Conventional perimeter jacks have several disadvantages. For example, it is common for the support piers to settle and to settle by differing amounts such that the load on a particular perimeter pier will increase to unacceptable levels, even to failure level. Also, support piers need frequent adjustment to even the loading on the main beams. Each such adjustment requires that the perimeter jacks be adjusted also.
Therefore, there has been a need for means for supporting the mating seam of a manufactured home that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
Preferably, the support means is easily applied in situ in the field.